It Runs In The Family
by xPaige Turnerx
Summary: Have you ever wondered if everyone's vampires' gifts ran in the family of sorts, like Bella, Edward, and Renesmee? Well, it certainly does for the Brandon family. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Rated: T. For now at least.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summery: Have you ever wondered if everyone's (vampires') gifts ran in the family of sorts, like Bella, Edward, and Renesmee? Well, it certainly does for the Brandon family. R&R! ^^**

**A/N: Okay, yes, **_**another**_** story is up. But, if you've read my a/n in 'What The Heart Wants' than you know why. I just can't resist writing down my ideas and seeing what you guys think. Don't worry though, 'WTHW' is NOT on hiatus. I'm currently writing both. Actually, I've got two other one shots and a chapter story also on the go on my other computer. Unfortunately, the internet there is off until the fifteenth, so I won't be posting those yet. Anywhoozles, I've got a **_**link to the image of the eyes in case I didn't describe them right, which I probably didn't because the eyes are insanely cool looking.**_** Check it out! ^^**

The back of the van was cold, the metal underneath her was sending chills up her spine as she sat crossed legged, and was also rather uncomfortable. Uncomfortable; no one really knew the word's meaning like she did, they had all but tasted it, sampled the minimal dosage of what it could do. But really, she would take uncomfortable over pain any day. Uncomfortable was just as it was, it wasn't painful, but it wasn't not painful; it was almost like an itch you couldn't scratch, made you want to do anything to get rid of the feeling. So no, no one really knew what it meant; they had never experienced it like she had.

But pain, she had experienced it so much during her life; her own pain, and others' pain. Some of the things other people went through...it sickened her just to think of them. But what was worse than that, feeling what those victims felt; was what others had done. She didn't like people's pain, but she couldn't stand people's pleasure. Mostly, she couldn't stand what some people did to get said pleasure.

So she never lingered on those thoughts long, she would think of the happy people and their lives. Because that's what she wanted more than anything else; a happy life, a life without this talent, gift, power, whatever you wanted to call it. It would be the end of her, she thought that everyday, and it seemed to be. It was taking it's toll on her physically, leaving her with headaches, nose bleeds, and ear bleeds; which was a newer thing and still terrified her.

But she had no choice, she was forced to see what she shouldn't have to, to feel it, live it. It wasn't hers to live, and she felt guilty when people didn't know she was doing it, when they weren't giving her permission to do it. But at the same time she felt privileged, proud that she was chosen to bear this...whatever it was.

Unfortunately, there were those who didn't quite look at it that way; people who cringed away from her simply because of what she could do. Time wouldn't let them play with it like it would her, so instead of being amazed, they were frightened and would outcast her. Her eyes didn't help much in the making friends factor. But those were no ordinary eyes, they did what people said was impossible, they saw what no one else could, they held knowledge that no one else ever would. So of course they wouldn't be like everyone else's.

Her pupils were ink black like her waist long hair, from there her irises were a pink, getting darker until red at the edge, and around her pupils were three small black dots, each with a curved tail coming off of them. If one looked close enough at them while she was off in another time, they could almost make out images flickering within them at speeds so great they nearly blurred.

She stepped out of the back of the van and into the pouring rain once again when the van stopped. It was constantly raining here, she had been there two days and it hadn't stopped yet. But she didn't want it to stop; she loved the rain, quite a bit. She shoved her hands in her pockets, the hands people watched cautiously and avoided like the plague. She walked into the building, ignoring the other kids staring at her, the whispers that started, and made her way up the stairs, to her room. The only one that wasn't shared.

She lived at an orphanage, she had been switching from orphanage to orphanage all her life, spending only a few years at each one, hoping someone would come along and ignore her eyes, stay long enough to even hear her name. So far Forks wasn't any different, but she did have an interview in a couple hours. A family wanted to meet her, a family from Alaska that was stopping in. _The Denalis_; an interesting family last name.

She liked hers better though, and for the thousandth time, while she sat with her knees hugged to her chest in the middle of her floor, she wondered if anyone else in her family could do what she could. If there was a cousin or grandparent, anyone who could defy the laws of time like she could. She had known since she was very little that not everyone could do what she could. People asked her how she knew the things she did and when she told them, they looked at her like she was crazy. Because they truly thought she was; how could anyone see someone else's past? How could they go through a stranger's life, seeing what they saw, feeling what they felt, in a matter of minutes?

But that's what this short, petit, pale sixteen year old could do. She sighed and ran a hand through her long hair, trying to think of the best way to introduce herself… that is; if they didn't all run for the door like the others.

_Hi, my name is Alexandria Brandon, and with one touch I can know absolutely everything there is to know about you._

**Redone because of grammar and spelling mistakes. I'll be doing this with a few stories. You can review again if you want; it'd make my day. **

**-Paige-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Rated: T. For now at least.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summery: Have you ever wondered if everyone's (vampires') gifts ran in the family of sorts, like Bella, Edward, and Renesmee? Well, it certainly does for the Brandon family. R&R! ^^**

Alexandria pulled herself to her feet, walking over to her dresser and grabbing down her meeting clothes. She was in a hurry to get out of the white cotton pants and T shirt she was constantly put in whenever they took her to the lab. The doctors she had come across over the years all wanted to help her, cure her sickness, all of them feeling sorry for the weak, little orphaned girl who had a mental problem. So every night she was taken to some sort of lab by the scientist that followed her to every orphanage she went to. But what they didn't understand was that this wasn't some sickness that could be cured by the numerous attempts they made. No, nothing they did seemed to work; sure, it would momentarily relieve her of the scenes and images that would flood her mind at the mere touch of someone's skin against her hands, but it was not a permanent solution. But alas, they still tried, tried for this girl, telling her it was for the best at all her protests.

She took out her black converse shoes, her dark blue tights, a dark blue plaid skirt, the white blouse with the dark blue tie, and her black gloves. After putting it all on and running a brush through her hair, she went over and sat at the small desk in front of the only window in her room. She kept all her sketches there; she had so many, notebooks full of them, single pieces of paper, loose leaf, full of these images that would sometimes flash before her eyes. She didn't know what those were, because she could only do her gift by touching someone, and she was never touching anyone when these came. This was also why she had been wearing her gloves more and more often; she was scared that the more she used her gift, the worse she was getting. She was worried that it was starting to mess with her mind, that each time she skipped through time, it would give her more than she was looking for, force more information that she could handle at her.

But she also had other speculations too; she also wondered if the treatments they were giving her were messing with her gift. They had tried shock therapy; more often than not, they also tried different chemicals pumped into her system, sleep deprivation, and suffocating the mind to kill the illness. That was her least favourite, since they weren't rich, they didn't always have everything they needed, and while machines and whatnot would be pleasant to have by to suffocate her, or keep monitor of her, all they had was a tub in the basement of the building where the lab was, full of freezing cold water.

She also considered the whole evolution aspect of it; that she was a human and humans were changing all the time and that maybe her gift was evolving. Turning out to be where she would just have these visions, not even having to touch the person. She would spend hours a day trying to think of reasonable reasons for these new images; after all, science, biology, religion, and myths always did intrigue her, captivated her interest. Alexandria liked to think that if she spent enough time working on her gift and learning about the earth, science, legends, myths, and anything else for that matter, that like time; they would whisper their secrets to her, show her things they wouldn't dare show anyone else.

So, she cautiously welcomed these new visions or whatever they were, and sketched down what she would see. Her desk was full now, papers constantly falling off and under her dresser or bed. There was just so many. And they were always of people she didn't know, a certain group of people at different times. Sometimes she would just see names on gravestones even. Her most recent one, she sketched dog tags; the kind you see in the army, they were around someone's neck. She had drew in great detail how scarred this neck was; it was as if an animal had attacked it many, many times. She couldn't see anything else other than this neck, it's scars, a little of the collar of the shirt, and the name on the tags. _Whitlock._

"Alexandria, your guests are here!" Diane, an elderly woman who worked at the care home and hadn't been as disturbed as everyone else by the strange girl's eyes, yelled up the stairs.

"Alright." Alexandria chimed, slipping on her dark sunglasses and skipped out of her room, down the hall, and to the stairs. She slowed her pace at the stairs; silently walking down them, and into the hall down below where a group of other kids stood. They were all staring at her, holding in their mock smiles, and giggle's at her. She could hear the whispers of her shades, their nicknames already growing in volume, and quickly rounded the corner, walking down another hall until the end, where the door that lead to the meeting room was. She sniffed and wiped her cheeks, double checking that there were no tears. How embarrassing would that be; walking in to meet your possible new family and have them see that a bunch of eight year olds were making a sixteen year old cry?

She sighed and squared her shoulders, pushing open the door, and gliding in, only to gasp at the scene before her. There was a family sitting in the room on chairs around a round table, not so uncommon. But what was uncommon was the fact that they were all inhumanly beautiful, and all had striking gold eyes. She noticed that they were similar to the ones she had seen on a tall, blonde doctor, back in the fifties, in one of her visions. It wasn't a very important vision, just him sitting away at a desk, working on paper work, but his eyes had kept her up for a while, knowing that no human could have that colour of eyes unless they were contacts, and there definitely were not contacts in the fifties.

"Hello, my name is Carmen Denali, and this is my husband, Eleazer." A kind looking woman said. "We heard your name and a...condition that you have and we were wondering if we could ask you about it." She asked hesitantly.

Alex's brows furrowed. No one ever came here to ask her about her 'condition'. They all thought it was just some sickness, another reason not to adopt the teenager. "Why?" She blurted out.

"We want to get to know you." A girl said, approaching Alex and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm Kate."

Alexandria stumbled back a little, shell shocked. She hadn't had willing physical contact in twelve years! In fact, it was right before her parents went out to dinner and never came back because of a car accident. With her gift also came extraordinary memory, which came in useful quite often. "I'm Alex. Alexandria Brandon." She said and they all exchanged an excited look. She raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know about my illness?"

"Because, when joining a family, it's important to know these kinds of things about them." Kate said, though Alexandria didn't miss how she hadn't mentioned her joining _their_ family.

She sighed and slid her glasses up on top of her head, not surprised at the multiple gasps she got in return as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I can see anyone's past, their whole life; through a touch with my hands." She mumbled.

"What if someone didn't know their past and you touched them?" Eleazer asked.

"I've touched people with amnesia before; it's harder, fuzzier, takes more time, but I can still do it." Alex said.

"I'll call Alice." She heard the strawberry blonde girl say as she took out her phone.

It was then that the scientist who followed her, John, and a few other burley men came running into the room. Alex's eyes widened as she saw the straight jacket and she jumped to her feet. "They asked!" She yelled, pointing at the family who were all watching with wide eyes. Alex had been warned not to talk about her sickness around people during meetings; they said it would frighten them away and ruin the other kids' chances. Her punishment was well on it's way when they grabbed her, buckling her into the jacket and pulled her from the room, screaming and kicking and crying.

The Denalis all got to their feet with an angered look on their faces as they marched out towards Alex as she was being pulled to the stairs. Where did these people think they were taking Alice's grand-niece? Unfortunately, Mrs. Jones, the woman who owned this care home, stopped them.

The last thing Alex saw before the large iron door to the mucky stone stairs well closed, was the helpless look all the golden eyes seemed to have. Alex sighed in defeat and lay limp on the man's large shoulder as he carried her down the rest of the stairs. It was always so dark down there, and moist, and she hated the smell; it stunk with chemicals, dirt, and other scents she couldn't label.

Alex stifled a sob as she was tossed into the large, metal chair that sat in an even larger old tub. Her legs were strapped to the cold metal front legs of the chair, the small metal loops on the arms of the white, stained nearly yellow, jacket were clipped on the little clasps on the arms of the chair, holding her in place.

She gasped as she felt the cold water begin to fill in the bottom of the tub, pooling at her feet, already starting to numb her toes. Alex blinked the tears clear of her vision, clenching her jaw so she wouldn't cry; she knew it wouldn't help, it would only ache her throat that much more, and after this, it would be burning for hours from the chemicals that were mixed into the water pouring from the tap at the end of the tub.

Alex had counted to one hundred and forty six, biting down on her quivering, blue, bottom lip as she shivered. The water was up to the seat of the chair and had been turned off. John, the scientist, was standing a few feet away, his hand reaching up to the lever that would tip Alex's chair back, submersing her into the freezing water of the tub, only to be pulled back as the bubbles slowed down. Alex took one long breath as she heard the lever creak as it was pulled, her first breath shooting out of her at the shock the temperature of the water gave her. Unintentionally, she sucked in water, and began to choke as she thrashed around, trying to break her restraints so she could get her head out of the water and take in oxygen. But she was just a small, fragile girl, and didn't stand a chance against the straps and clasps of the straight jacket.

Her eye lids began to flutter shut from the lack of oxygen when she was pulled back out and she coughed up a lot of water, taking in gulps of air, right before being sent back under. It was barely enough time to taking in another lungful of air. This continued on and on; her throat began to throb, but she knew it wasn't even close to being done. She was grateful this time when she closed her eyes; grey, fuzzy images began flashing across her closed eye lids. An explosion erupted in the front of her head like always as she was pulled into one of these new and fascinatingly terrifying visions.

**Another chapter fixed up. Jeeze, there was a lot of mistakes.**

**Review if you want to be nice. **

**-Paige-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Rated: T. For now at least.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: Have you ever wondered if everyone's (vampires') gifts ran in the family of sorts, like Bella, Edward, and Renesmee? Well, it certainly does for the Brandon family. R&R! ^^**

Nessie sighed, one of her legs hanging off the back of the couch while the other hung off the arm of the couch, her head hanging off the front of the cushion she was laying on. She flung her arms up into the air, sighing dramatically again, and letting them fall back down, smacking her stomach as no one paid attention to her. She scowled.

Bella repressed her laugh. She had been watching her daughter for a good fifteen minutes now. It was clear Nessie was bored, but Bella was starting to feel like it was something else lately. The sighing was coming more and more often, she would drag her feet around the house, mumble a lot more. Something was bothering her, but Bella couldn't get it out of her daughter, nor could Edward, Jacob, or even Rosalie. It seemed that Nessie didn't want to talk about it to anyone.

Bella put down her long forgotten magazine, getting to her feet and sitting beside her daughter that was sprawled out on the sofa. "Renesmee, please tell me what's wrong. I can't help if I don't know." She said gently, playing with the younger girl's bronze locks.

Nessie sighed again, a real one this time, rubbing her face with her hands. "You couldn't help even if you _did_ know, mom." She replied.

Bella froze, her eyes narrowing. "Is it Jake? Is he pressuring you to do something?! Because I swear, I'll get that dog fixed quicker than you can say-"

Nessie interrupted her mom before she was even more scarred. "No, mom! It's not Jake." She said, looking at her mom like she was insane.

Bella smiled down at her daughter. "Good. What is it then sweetie?"

Nessie thought of how to put it. "Well, you have Alice and all them, and they all have you and each other, and Jake has Seth, Quil, and them." She said quickly.

If Bella wasn't a vampire, she wouldn't have been able to understand what her daughter just mumbled quickly. Her browns furrowed. "I don't understand…you want…Alice, Seth, and Quil?" She asked.

Nessie grumbled, getting to her feet. "No, you all have _friends_."

Bella shook her head, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "So do you, you have all of us, Renesmee."

Nessie's shoulders slumped. Her mom didn't get it. "No, you're all my family. I want someone who will treat me like a friend, not a daughter or niece or girlfriend." She said, blurring up to her room, closing the door behind her. She didn't feel like talking anymore and slipped under her blankets, hoping to fall asleep quickly.

0-0-0

Bella sighed, flopping down on the couch. She got that Nessie needed a best friend, someone to talk to about friend kind of stuff. Bella knew how she felt; she herself had felt like that for years when she was in Phoenix. But when she moved to Forks, she had Alice and Jacob. Heck, she even had Angela Weber.

But Nessie couldn't make friends yet. It would mean having to go to school and she was still working on her thirst. It wasn't that bad, but she didn't want to take any chances. And even if she did go to school, she still wouldn't have any _best_ friend. Humans were forbidden to know about vampires, and Nessie wanted someone she could share everything with.

Bella was deep in thought and hadn't even realized that she wasn't alone anymore. Esme and Carlisle had come downstairs; Carlisle had to go to work and Esme was going to see him off. Bella smiled, getting up to say goodbye as well. "Off to work?" She asked.

Carlisle smiled and nodded. "Yes." He paused and lowered his voice. "And let me know if you think of any solutions to Nessie's friend problem."

"I can hear you!" They all heard Renesmee grumble, muffled by the floor and her blankets. "Eavesdropping grandparents…" She murmured.

"We can hear you too, dear." Esme politely pointed out with a smile. She still got a smile every time Renesmee referred to her as Grandma.

A few seconds later Renesmee was on the stairs, smiling at Esme. "Well as long as I've got your attention, would you mind helping me plant violet roses? I bought them the other day and they looked insanely cool in the magazine."

Esme beamed. "Of course, I'll help you."

"I'll see you guys later." Carlisle said, stepping out the door.

Alice flew in the open window in the kitchen, grabbing the house phone and skipping over to Carlisle as it began to ring. "It's for you. Tanya Denali." She said.

Carlisle chuckled and took the phone. "What is it she needs?"

Alice shrugged. "I had to pull out of the vision so I could make it here before you left."

Carlisle nodded and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Carlisle. Are you busy?" Tanya asked. Carlisle could hear the strain in her voice as she tried to keep it calm. Something must have been upsetting her.

"Not if it's important." Carlisle replied.

"You and Esme need to get down here to the Care Home in Forks and adopt Alex. These people are sick and we can't do anything unless we adopt her and become legal guardians." She hissed, her grip on the phone tightening.

Carlisle heard yelling in the background. "You can't do that! She's just a child!" It sounded like Carmen.

Everyone in the house had heard the conversation and they were all piling in different cars, racing off down the road towards Forks. "What's going on Tanya? Why are you at a Care Home?"

There was scuffling and he heard growling. Kate's voice came over the phone next. "Tanya, go take a walk before you do something you'll regret, we'll handle this. Go watch for the Cullens." Her voice got louder. "Hello Carlisle, will you be here soon?"

Carlisle saw the 'Entering Forks' sign a few miles ahead. "Yes, we'll be there soon. _Why_ are you at a Care Home? Were you going to adopt a human?" He asked.

"No. We found someone, a girl, who can do things. Things most other people and even…_we_ can't. Her last name caught Eleazer's eye so we came to check it out."

"What are you getting at?" Carlisle asked, speeding through Forks towards the Orphanage.

"Carlisle…we found Alice's grand-niece." Kate said.

Carlisle's eyes flashed to the rearview mirror, looking in the backseat of his car that Jasper and Alice were occupying. Jasper was looking at Alice with a shocked look, and Alice's eyes were losing focus. She was checking the future. She quickly snapped out of it, a growl erupting from her. "Hurry Carlisle!"

Carlisle sped up, turning down another street that would lead to the Care Home. The cars zipped down the street, screeching to a stop in the parking lot of the Orphanage. Not a second later, Alice was out of the car and running as fast as _humanly_ possible to the doors.

0-0-0-0-0

Alex's lungs were burning, her eyes were stinging from the chemicals in the water, and her ears had popped a long time ago from the pressure in the water. It had to be done, or at least close to being done; she couldn't take any more of this. Her chest ached and convulsed, the action telling her she absolutely _needed_ air again.

But she was still under water, so she couldn't get that air. It was taking too long. John was taking too long. Maybe the lever was stuck? She hoped that he cared enough to try and rip her from the chair if the lever was in fact stuck. She wouldn't hold her breath on it though. Pun intended.

Alex blinked furiously, seeing the wavy, fuzzy, distorted images that she knew to be reality through the water of the tub. The ceiling was dark, cobwebs everywhere. She looked down, trying to see if John was still even there, if maybe he had just forgotten her. But she couldn't see.

She did, however, hear him sigh and grip the lever again as her thrashing became more violent. There was a crash though, a loud one, up the stairs. Alex heard the stomping of John's feet as he scrambled and sprinted up there stairs, no doubt to go see if something happened and one of the children was hurt.

Alex was hurt though; she could feel the burn of the straps on her legs from rubbing as she shook and tried to escape. She was actually pretty sure she was bleeding from it by now. Her chest was stinging, her throat on fire from the water she was choking on, her vision getting black spots from the lack of oxygen.

Alex heard another crash, but it sounded like it was at the end of a tunnel as her thrashing slowed, the bubbles stopping as the water settled, her eyes fluttering shut. Finally. No pain. No hurt in her chest. No visions. Just a nice, numb feeling.

0-0-0-0-0

Nessie scrambled into the door after her mother and father, looking at the scene before her. Carlisle was yelling –yelling!- at some woman who was flabbergasted, Esme herding the small children who ran to watch, away; asking them about some girl named Alexandria and if any of them had seen her.

Alice had pushed passed a few large human men, running up the stairs, calling this Alexandria girl. Jasper was right on her trail, growling at the men who made to grab her.

Emmett and Rosalie were searching different rooms, ignoring the adults that were trying to handle this situation. It's not like they were a problem though; no one tried to really stop them, seeing Emmett's huge size.

Bella and Edward were talking with the Denalis, trying to figure out what was going on.

Nessie felt like she should do something, but it looked like everyone else was already doing everything. So she stumbled away from the yelling and talking and arguing, looking around. She had only caught snippets of the conversation in the car. The Denalis found some girl that was…important to Alice? And she was in some sort of trouble. That's all Nessie knew. Was this Alexandria the girl important to Alice?

A door that was ajar caught Renesmee's attention. It looked like it lead to some dark, old stairs. She crept over, unseen by everyone else with all the commotion going on. She was right; it did lead to a stair case, which she made quick work of, blurring down to the bottom.

Nessie quickly buried her nose in her elbow, the smell of chemicals, dirt, and mold attacking her sense of smell. She looked around, curious and also afraid. There were tables, a bunch of hospital looking metal tables, and they all seemed to be hooked up to one thing or another. There were straitjackets and restraints, chairs with clips and clasps on them. And a tub?

Nessie walked slowly over to the tub, wondering what on earth it could possibly be doing _here_. She saw the water first, and could also see the discolouration of it, which meant it was mixed with something. What Nessie saw next had her screaming and running over. A girl, in a jacket, under the water, her eyes fluttering closed.

Nessie heard her mom calling her but she blocked it out of her head, reaching in and ripping the chair from the tub, cracking it and spilling all the water on the floor around her. She ripped the coat next, closing her eyes and listening for a heartbeat. She held her breath, still not hearing it.

There.

It was weak, but it was there. The only problem was that this girl wasn't breathing. Nessie copied what she saw in a few movies over the years, and smacked the girl in the chest, grinning as the girl coughed and spit up a bunch of water. Nessie really didn't think that was going to work.

She got to her feet, gathering the small girl in her arms and froze. This girl was small, quite small, with black hair, her skin was pale; she looked just like Alice! Was this a relative of Alice's?

Nessie ran up the stairs, kicking open the door and rushing back into the room where everyone is. "Is this Alexandria?" She asked.

Everyone turned and Carlisle immediately ran over to them, taking the girl from Nessie's arms. "Yes, and we're taking her with us." He said, glaring at the older woman who approached. "If you have a problem with that, then I suggest you talk to our lawyer." He said, looking at the woman for a moment until she shrank back.

"Are we taking her home?" Nessie asked as they all walked back to their cars.

Esme nodded. "But to the hospital first."

**I'm not starting on this story again majorly. So, don't expect regular updates for the next little while. I just felt like giving you guys something now that I was fixing the other chapters.**

**Review please? ^^**

**-Paige-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Rated: T. For now at least.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: Have you ever wondered if everyone's (vampires') gifts ran in the family of sorts, like Bella, Edward, and Renesmee? Well, it certainly does for the Brandon family. R&R! ^^**

Alex grimaced as she took in a large lungful of breath; her ribs and chest in general ached. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, they were stinging too, and she had a feeling she was in a bright room. However, she did hear things still, it sounded like monitors, beeping, ticking, and things clanging around her. Which meant someone was in here, with her.

Alex tried to slow down her breathing; hopefully this person would think she was asleep and leave her alone. _Unless I'm dead!_ She thought to herself, recalling the events of the previous night. Her heart monitor picked up speed tenfold and the clanging paused. _He killed me!_ She screamed in her head, her breathes coming in short, sharp gasps.

Alex felt like she was suffocating again, her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. _Which means I'm alive, right?...And still in the basement!_ Alex sprang into a sitting position, her hands gripping her chest as it burned again, forcing her eyes open. She blinked furiously to clear the tears from her eyes, and was able to make out blurry shapes.

Something was in her nose, bothering it, and she reached a hand up, looking down. She shook her head, finally clearing her sight and saw that a tube was running from her nose. _Helping me breathe._ Alex rubbed her eyes, looking to the machines next to her bed, and then to the other side, seeing a chair and a window. She was in a hospital room.

There was knocking at the room door and Alex jumped, clenching her fists, ready to throw herself off the bed and pop John in the nose for nearly killing her. She tensed as it slowly cracked open, her glare faltering as a blonde man walked into the room. Alex cocked her head to the side, trying to figure out why this man looked familiar.

"How are you feeling Miss Brandon?" The man asked, looking up at Alex.

Alex shook her head. This couldn't be real, it couldn't be happening. She rubbed her eyes again, looking to the doctor and then down at her hands, shaking her head more. It just wasn't possible. _Neither is seeing the past._ A voice in her head reminded her. She scowled at it.

Carlisle took a tentative step towards the machines to see if someone had given the girl drugs that he wasn't aware of. She was acting odd, even under the circumstances. "Are you seeing things?" He asked when he saw she was on no medication. Perhaps she had some brain damage from the lack of oxygen.

Alex shook her head, looking back at the doctor she had seen in one of her visions. "You…" She tried but her voice cracked and faded to barely a whisper. She coughed, clearing her throat, though her voice stayed raspy and still cracked a lot. "You're dead."

Carlisle froze. How did this girl know him? And from his human years? That wasn't possible. "Excuse me?"

Alex winced as she pulled the tube from her nose and ripped the needle that was taped to her arm off. Carlisle made to stop her but she held up a hand, warning him off. Alex swung her legs off the side of the bed, hopping off the bed, and looking back up to the doctor. He was taller than John, and looked like he'd be fast than him too, but Alex was used to running from people, and she had gotten pretty fast over the years.

Before she was even done the thought, Alex ran to the door, flinging it opened, and sprinting out. She ran down the hall, ignoring the man, who was supposed to be dead, calling her and raced through another set of doors. There were people in this hall, some doctors, some nurses, and some patients, and while they all glanced at her, none of them made to stop her. Apparently it was pretty common for people to be running around in a paper dress in this town. Alex quickly entered another room that was labeled storage and scanned for a pair of pants. She found a set of nurse clothes, the blue pants and T shirt made of that thin material that you could _only _use on nurse clothes, otherwise you'd freeze.

"This can't be real." Alex murmured to herself, breathlessly, pressing her forehead against the cool, metal door. Once she caught her breath, she swung the door opened again, and walked back out, looking down both ends of the hall. No one was coming from the way she had, but she also didn't want to go back that way. Alex turned, heading down the hall further, smiling uneasily at a few patients that smiled and greeted her. She kept her face down, hiding behind a curtain of hair when she walked past doctors or the odd cop.

The dinging of an elevator made Alex look up and she grinned, running up to it as it's doors began to close, quickly slipping in at the last moment. She sighed and slid against the back wall to the ground, holding her face in her hands. She had to get out of there, she wasn't going to go back to that damn Orphanage, and she'd be better off without John. She just hoped that he wasn't there, waiting for her in the lobby, because that was right where she had to pass to get outside.

Alex got to her feet again as the elevator came to a slow stop, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. The doors opened and she stepped out, smiling as she saw that there was still no one running after her. Her smile faded though, when she felt multiple pairs of eyes burning into her. She could always tell when someone was watching her, they had been doing it for years now, and it was kind of like a sixth sense now.

Alex looked over her shoulder, her eyes widening as she met the gaze of three other pairs of topaz eyes. She fully turned to look at them, watching as the tall blonde girl, the well built, dark haired guy, and the caramel haired woman with the heart shaped face slowly start approaching her. Alex shook her head, grabbing her temples. This couldn't be real! "You're dead!" She tried to scream, but her throat was still raw and her voice was barely audible.

But it appeared that the people with the strange eyes had heard her, seeing as they all froze, looking at her; shocked. Alex took this opportunity and sprinted down the opposite end of the hall, dodging people on her way. She was half way to the lobby when the doctor from before and a bronze haired boy stepped into the hall. Alex quickly skidded to a stop, turning again.

Her hearing was the first thing to go, no longer could she hear the intercom, the whispers of conversations, the people calling her name, or the TVs that were on in various rooms. Instead, she heard music, and if she was correct, it was Paramore. The next thing she lost was feeling; no more cold tile under her bare feet, no air conditioning chilling her skin. She turned and looked back at the doctor to see he was talking with the bronze haired boy and they both turned to the short, spiky haired girl that entered the hall. At once, they all turned to Alex as more people joined them, all of them with the same gold eyes. "No!" She gasped. The hall began to blur, the scenery shifting, changing as Alex fell.

The Cullens watched as the girl, Alex, fell to her knees on the floor. Her once panicked, strange eyes were now empty, blank, seeing nothing that was there in the hall. They all slowly walked over to the girl, in case she could still interact like Alice during her visions. Carlisle kneeled to the floor, waving a hand in front of Alex's face, but she was unresponsive.

"Let me try." Emmett said, clapping his hands together in front of Alex's face, frowning when she still didn't acknowledge him. He huffed and stepped back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not getting any emotions from her." Jasper said, his brow furrowed.

They all turned to look at Edward next who looked perplexed. "I _could_ hear her thoughts before. But now I can't." He said, running a hand through his hair.

"Let's get her off the ground and out of the hall." Esme suggested and Carlisle nodded, picking up the girl who lay limp in his arms and carried her to the nearest empty room, setting her down on the bed again.

"Do you think this was how I was when I was human?" Alice asked, looking at her grand-niece that lay on the bed.

Carlisle shrugged. "Possibly. Maybe now that you're a vampire, your brain is strong enough to stay aware of everything while you are in your visions."

Nessie looked around the room at her family and then back to the girl on the bed. The others had tried their gifts on her, but Nessie hadn't. Nessie discretely lifted a hand from her pocket, slowly placing it on the girl's cheek and picturing the house.

Everyone turned and looked at Alex as she jolted and Nessie quickly removed her hand, smiling sheepishly. "My gift still works on her." She said quietly.

Alex looked around her; there were trees everywhere, all very large. She thought about it for a moment and remembered that on the drive to Forks she had seen many of these huge trees. There was music blaring through the trees and someone singing along with the lyrics. Alex turned around to see a girl with long, curly bronze locks dancing around as she painted on a blank canvas with the woman from the hall with the caramel hair. They were both laughing and singing and Alex smiled until the vision changed without any warning.

She was looking at a large, white mansion. There were many windows and some window walls; quite the open house. Behind it she could see more of the large trees, and in the driveway she could see a couple expensive looking cars.

The vision slowly started to fade and she could hear voices again. "-hear her again." She heard a male say.

Alex blinked a few times and sat up, looking around the room at everyone with the golden eyes, unconsciously holding her breath. She caught the gaze of a girl with brown eyes, the girl from the vision, and lifted an eyebrow. "You like Paramore?" She asked.

The girl stared at her for a few moments before grinning. "Yes, I love them!"

Alex smiled and nodded before the others caught her eye again and she frowned. "Who are you?"

***shifty eyes* What's this? Another chapter? Perhaps more to come?**

**Maybe! But not today…Sorry, I feel very random and bored. School does that to me. Review please! ^^**

**-Paige-**


End file.
